The Beast Inside
by E73NA
Summary: Her entire life, Rayne has told few of her true identity but, after being persuaded to join the Fellowship, she now needs to step out from the shadows. How far will the bonds of trust bend before they break? How long till the Beast inside breaks free?
1. An Old Face

**A/N:** _This is a small introductory chapter so not much happens but I promise that the next one is longer and has more of the good stuff (such as the council). I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I hope to enjoy writing it! Feel free to review and all that jazz, I welcome constructive criticism._

**Chapter One: An Old Face **

Rayne closed her eyes as the cool breeze ruffled her fur. She would come here often, atop the gorge that contained Imladris, to admire the world and forget the worries of the past. In this form, she was always more at ease and soon found herself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

The sound of new arrivals in the valley caused Rayne to stir. The sun was beginning to sink in the west. Elrond would begin to worry where she was, especially with strangers around. Reluctantly, Rayne rose from the small nest she had made and began to wander back down to her home of the past 71 years. Her pace quickened as she reached the entrance gate, effortlessly shifting from a feline to a lithe figure without any falter in her step. Rayne could see Elrond standing sombrely before her. As she walked towards him she heard a familiar voice coming from within the halls of Imladris. _It couldn't be_? She almost broke in a run in anticipation to see her old friend again. _Estel_? To Rayne's dismay Elrond had suddenly appeared to prevent her from going any further.

"My Lord, did my ears deceive me or was it not Estel's voice I just heard?" She pulled her black strand of hair away from her face, looking deeper into his grey eyes.

"_It was my child_", Rayne's eyes glistened with excitement, "_but before you see him I must first, speak with you._" His tone darkened, diminishing Rayne's elatedness. She followed him into a secluded grove in the garden where they could speak freely.

"When you first arrived here I told you that you must hide your parentage," he stared idly at the trees, his mind obviously distracted with more important matters than stories of the past, "this means that, as you told Aragorn you were a mortal, you should be close to ninety years of age in his eyes. Of course, that lie now becomes a problem as you do not appear to have aged a day since when you first met." Rayne looked down at her hands. She had overlooked that detail.

"Should I tell him that my mother was an elf then? Cover up the lie with half the truth?" Elrond turned to her then.

"Yes, but nothing more than that. Nothing of your mother's relations and especially nothing about your father. Do you understand, child?" Rayne nodded, her attention now drawn to memories of her parents, "Very well. You may see him now. You may also be interested in knowing that Mithrandir arrived earlier. I believe he would very much like to speak with you." She stood soundlessly, drifting back towards where she had heard Estel's voice. He would always be Estel to her, never Aragorn. He had brought her hope where she needed it most.

Rayne found him sitting with three Halflings in a guest room. A fourth Halfling lay motionless on the bed, his breathing shallow. She focused again on Estel. From behind, she could see that he had aged well, toughened by his ventures. His heartbeat was anxious for the Halfling; she could hear it from the doorway in which she stood. After standing there for what seemed like forever, Rayne finally found the courage to speak.

"Estel?" He sat up straight in his chair in recognition of her voice. The other Halflings turned to her, eyes widening as they took in her face. The Man stood slowly and turned to meet her gaze.

"Rayne?" His eyes flitted around her face, clear confusion appearing on his own. "You have not changed in all the 67 years that I have not seen you." He looked into her eyes, searching for an explanation.

"_Would you prefer to talk outside?_" He nodded and followed her out of the door, leaving behind a trio of Halflings, each with an expression of confused awe on their faces.

Once away from the room, Estel stopped Rayne and began to speak the pressing question on his mind. "_My friend, how has it come to pass that you do not appear to be effected by the passing of years?_" Rayne cast her eyes down, staring at the floor beneath their feet.

"_I am afraid I was not completely honest with you all those years ago, my friend,"_ She looks back up, seeing Estel urging her to continue with his eyes, "_My mother was of elven descent and I took the choice of immortality over a mortal life."_

"You mean to tell me that your mother, an elf, wedded a mortal?" His eyes brightened, he was thinking of the Evenstar, "What happened to her?" Rayne turned away again, unable to bring herself to look at his face after she gave her answer.

"She was lost to her own grief after my father's death." Her tone was bleak; knowing the reaction it would give Estel. His sadness was almost audible. He did not speak for what seemed like a long time, "I have now seen 508 winters." Rayne wanted to break the silence though she was not sure if Estel was listening anymore. "Will you promise to tell no one, Aragorn?" She used his true name to assure his attention. He nodded briefly and returned to the Halflings bedside. Rayne let out a small sigh of relief before walking to her own quarters. She was glad he had not asked any other questions.


	2. The Council

**A/N: **_As a treat, I decided to release this chapter early though I assure you I have thoroughly checked it ;P. Thank you to all those who took interest in the first chapter, it means the world to me. Feel free to review!_

**Chapter Two: The Council**

"Mithrandir!" Rayne had caught the Istari on his way to visit the Halfling, who she now knew was named Frodo. He turned to her and smiled. "Lord Elrond said that you wished to speak with me."

"I only wanted to see if you were well, child." Rayne's green eyes glimmered as she looked at him, "I also wanted to inquire on how well you were keeping your secret." His expression darkened slightly, his voice taking on a quieter tone.

"Only Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen know the truth. Estel knows my mother was an elf but no more," Rayne hesitated, unsure on why this mattered.

"Good, good. Soon you will learn the value of keeping your past hidden," Gandalf nodded to himself thoughtfully. Rayne tilted her head. What did he mean by this? Seeing her expression, the wizard chuckled then went back to his task of visiting Frodo. Still slightly fazed, Rayne made her way to the gardens, spying two other Halfings, Merry and Pippin, talking on one of the benches. Naturally, they were discussing Frodo. She hurried past, not wanting to disturb them. Yet again, her way was blocked by Elrond.

"Walk with me," she sighed and followed him. Why does everyone need to speak with her all of a sudden? "I assume you have heard that the One Ring has been brought to Imladris?" Rayne nodded, "There will be a council tomorrow to discuss who is to destroy it. I want you to attend." Rayne was shocked. She was never invited to attend important meetings. In fact, she was never invited to anything.

"My Lord, why do I need to go to such a council? I cannot see myself being of much use there," Rayne thought back to Gandalf's cryptic words. Had he some part in this?

"Whoever takes the ring to Mordor will not be going alone. I believe you would be a valuable companion to take the journey with that person, whoever they may be," Elrond continued forward, not noticing the bewildered look on her face. _Valuable? _She had never thought of herself as useful to anyone, let alone _valuable_. "I must warn you though; skin-changers such as yourself are mistrusted. Do not be hasty in revealing yourself to others, the bonds of trust must remain strong in a group such as this," Elrond then inclined his head as a farewell and left. It was at this moment that she heard the sound of horses arriving at the gates. Rayne hurried to see who it was.

As she neared the gates, Rayne saw that the new arrivals were a small band of elves all clad in grey cloaks. At the head of them rode a tall, blond elf who looked around at the autumn trees about him, almost in awe at the beauty of the valley. As he dismounted their eyes briefly met, causing Rayne to blush slightly as he had caught her staring. She quickly walked towards her room, lost in thought of the council tomorrow, and of the elf at the gate. Rayne lay down on her bed. She was tired as for the past few days; she had been unable to sneak out and relax in her feline form. She was often left restless at these times. But eventually her exhaustion overcame her, and Rayne was soon asleep.

When Rayne awoke, the sun was rising on the new day. The day of the council. She sighed and dragged herself off the bed. She changed out of the previous day's clothes into a fresh, crimson gown which she thought looked most mature out of her selection. Rayne needed to make the right impression of herself if she was to avoid too many questions. She brushed her ivory hair back and pulled the single black lock round her head and into a small braid. She looked at herself in the mirror, calming her nerves of being in the presence of such a large amount of people at once. _Do not be hasty in revealing yourself to others._ Focus was essential for the months to come.

As Rayne reached reach the porch where the council was supposed to be held, she noticed that she was one of the last to arrive. She quietly slipped in beside Elrond, looking at the unfamiliar faces about her. Frodo was sitting across from her, nervous but in much better health. Estel was seated not far away; upon her arrival he had silently greeted her with a bob of his head. The elf from yesterday was present also, though he was deep in conversation with others from his own party.

Elrond stood, silencing the gathering. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom," He gestured to the stone pedestal in the centre of the circle, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo slowly proceeded towards the pedestal, gently placing the Ring on it as if it were a delicate flower. If only. He returned to his seat as gasps could be heard from many at the council. A tall man with dark hair rose, eyes fixated on the Ring.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." He edged closer to it, almost in a trance. Rayne went to stop him but Gandalf was ahead of her.

"_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul,_" The dark words echoed in her head, causing Rayne to hold her ears in pain. The man was almost forced back into his seat. Elrond looked at Gandalf, a shocked expression on his face but the man had already begun to speak again.

"It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring against our enemy?" Rayne had to give him credit for his persistence but it was for a lost cause. Aragorn had had enough of this man's folly.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone." The man snapped his head round, glaring at Aragorn.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He sneered, mocking Aragorn childishly. Rayne stiffened at the gesture, suddenly angry at this man. She could feel the growl rising in her throat, threatening to escape.

"This is no mere ranger!" The elf rose, displaying a similar anger to her own. His sharp blue eyes were piercing the man's skin, "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Heir to the throne of Gondor." The man turned to Aragorn again, a wide-eyed expression appearing across his face.

"_Havo dad Legolas,_" so his name was Legolas. Rayne smiled to herself.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." His voice was bitter.

Elrond pressed on with the true purpose of the council. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." A young dwarf picked up his axe.

"What are we waiting for?" He swung at the Ring but just before the axe made contact Rayne swooped towards him, catching the handle and preventing him from ruining his axe.

"I would not waste your breath, Master Dwarf," he looked at her suspiciously before returning to his seat as she went to hers.

"The Ring can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom," Elrond continued, "It must be taken deep into Mordor. One of you must do this." He surveyed the council looking for someone to volunteer, but suddenly everyone spoke up at once and was soon arguing amongst themselves about who should have the honour. Legolas was attempting to separate his kind from the Dwarves, not wishing to start a fight.

"I will take it!" Amidst the commotion, Frodo had risen to his feet. Gandalf's face fell as he heard Frodo's voice, "I will take it! Though … I do not know the way," The council had silenced, everyone's eyes on Frodo. The Halfling's heartbeat quickened as he grew nervous. Gandalf laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder and looked solemnly into his eyes.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." As the wizard took his place next to Frodo, Aragorn stepped forward kneeling before the Halfling.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He rose, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow" Legolas glided forward to stand beside Aragorn.

"And my axe!" The young dwarf lumbered over, not wanting to see an elf in such close company with the Ring. The man of Gondor stood again and began to walk towards Frodo, all to Rayne's dismay.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He smirks slyly at Frodo, intentionally avoiding eye contact with anyone else. Elrond opened his mouth to speak but then the fair haired Halfling, Sam, emerged from a nearby bush.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Elrond chuckled quietly before he almost resumed speaking.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Merry and Pippin, ever joyful, ran from bushes opposite the one Sam had been hiding in. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin crossed his arms, looking proud of himself.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry whispered to him. Rayne smiled at the Halflings, praying that their light would not be dimmed by what was to come. Elrond sighed and returned to what he was attempting to say before.

"For my own reasons, I wish that Lady Rayne would also join you, if you would have her," when no one openly objected she walked to where the other nine were gathered, eyes cast down, not saying a word. "Ten companions! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"


	3. With a Nudge

**A/N:**_ Firstly, thank you all so much for reading this; I didn't expect many to take interest so quickly. I am currently releasing new chapters often because a) it is the weekend so I have the time to do so and b) I am just getting the ball rolling at the moment. Releases will start slowing down after today. Hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review!_

**Chapter Three: With a Nudge**

Rayne returned to her room after a short wander through the trees. She had quietly changed form in order to ensure a better sleep that night. She also knew that that would probably be her last opportunity to do so for a long time. The moon was just peaking over the top of the gorge, casting an iridescent glow onto Rivendell.

Before retiring for the night, Rayne took out the clothing she wished to take tomorrow. Everything was simple. She had a thick leather bodice, to provide necessary protection on her chest, and a long jersey with matching green leggings. Her shoes were simple travelling boots. Finally she laid out a dark hooded cloak. Everything was lightweight, just how she liked it to be for fighting, so her movements could be swift and silent.

Rayne turned to her wardrobe again and searched around the back until she found the weapons that she had brought here all those years ago. She first pulled out the twin swords which her father had given her a few centuries before. Rayne ran her hand along the cool metal, tracing the engravings with her fingers, and smiled sadly. She could still remember his kind face and his warmth when he had held her close to him. Gently, she lay them next to her clothes, turning back to find her bow. Her pale hands grasped the familiar elm wood and she pulled it into the moonlight, admiring her own craftsmanship. The bow was plain save for the outline of a few oak leaves decorating the tips. It had been many years since she had trained with weapons; after Aragorn left she did not have anyone willing to duel with her.

With one last look at the moon, Rayne slipped into a nightgown and drifted into the first peaceful sleep she had had for days, it was also quite possibly the last for a time now too.

Rayne awoke to see the early morning sky painted a delicate pink. She sat up and stretched, purring briefly before rising from the bed. She discarded her nightgown and began adorning the clothes she had laid out last night. As she was tightening the strings on her bodice someone knocked on her door.

"Just a moment please!" Rayne hurried, her nimble fingers working as if on their own. Seconds later she opened the door to see who was walking about so early. It was Arwen.

"_I was not sure if you would be awake at this time but I wished to say farewell properly,"_ Arwen walked in and sat on the couch. "_I am naturally concerned; it was not my father's place to ask you to do this."_

"_In truth, I think that I needed an opportunity like this,"_ Arwen looked at Rayne, confused by what she had just said, "_I need to be free to roam the land once again, embrace the world as it was meant to be embraced."_

"_You cannot be as free as you expect to be Rayne," _Arwen had detected the meaning behind Rayne's words, "_I also came to remind you that your emotions need to be controlled. When a fight comes you must remain calm. You cannot risk the trust of others."_

"_I have heard enough of trust. I understand that they cannot know until the time is right but I would be so much more useful in a fight with my full strength. Not even you can deny that," _Arwen nodded, but Rayne knew that there was no point in arguing her point any longer.

"I will miss you dearly, _mellon nin_," Arwen stood up and left, not waiting to hear a reply. Rayne stood still for a moment, reflecting on her new realisation of the quest she was about to embark upon. Arwen was right. She would not have the complete freedom she desired.

After double checking her belongings and securing her weapons in place; her bow on her back with the quiver and her swords by her sides, Rayne headed towards the gates. Though an hour early for their planned departure, she wanted to be the first there so she would not seem reluctant to join them. After the council, Rayne had not spoken to any of the Fellowship but had taken the precaution to ask Elrond for their names. She was still not sure if she would be comfortable in a group of strangers, even with Estel and Mithrandir there. To her surprise, Legolas was already at the gates when she arrived.

"It's funny," she walked towards him though he did not take his eyes from the trees beyond the gate, "I recognise your name and your face but I do not remember where I have seen them before." She looked at him; a slight smile had appeared on his face.

"Now, how would a young mortal, such as you, recognise me? The last time I was in Imladris was probably many years before you were born," The memory hit her then. This elf had visited here almost 50 years ago. Obviously they had not spoken so he would not recall her face, "Perhaps you have heard of my father, Thranduil?"

"Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm," he had imagined that she would not have heard of him either, "I may be young but I am well-read." He smiled again and returned to watching the trees. She went to sit on a bench not far off the path. Rayne braided the front lengths of her hair away from her face to pass the time, leaving the rest cascading loosely around her waist. Estel and Boromir were speaking near the gates when she looked back up. They believed that they were out of earshot but Rayne could still pick up bit and pieces of their conversation.

"She is but a child. Does she even understand the concept of war, or death? She has no place on this mission," that was Boromir, she had sensed his disagreement with her part in the Fellowship at the council.

"You underestimate her. Give her a chance before you make assumptions. I assure you, she knows how to fight." Estel had given her the perfect opportunity to make her presence known. She quickly moved to the two men.

"Trust him, Boromir. He would know," she almost laughed at the surprised expressions of the pair of them, "I understand your concern but you need not worry about me. I can take care of myself." Her words were almost angry, but that was simply to push her argument across more effectively, she was not at all bothered by the way he had reacted. She walked calmly away and leaned against the wall, watching the rest of the fellowship filter in. Nobody paid much attention on her apart from Pippin, who waved at her whilst he was walking with Merry. Finally, when everyone was assembled, Elrond stepped forward.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you," They all bowed their heads graciously and turned to Frodo.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf smiled at the Halfling, gesturing out of the gate. Frodo took a deep breath and made his way out of the gate, followed by closely by Gandalf and then the rest of the Fellowship. Rayne glanced back to see Estel give Arwen one last glance whilst Frodo asked which way to turn. And with the gentle nudge of a wizard, the Fellowship was bound on a quest from which they could only pray to return.


	4. A Close Encounter

**A/N: **_I was not intending to release this chapter today but I felt that you deserved it. This chapter has been my favourite to write so far as I felt a little freer with what I could do. We now start seeing Rayne's relationship with the others in the Fellowship. Also thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review etc.!  
To Jules: I gib you moar! _

**Chapter Four: A Close Encounter**

For days they travelled through woods and over open plains and hills. Gandalf lead the way with Estel behind, for he knew this land even at night. Gimli walked with the Halfings and Rayne, keeping the spirits high during the tiring days. Boromir and Legolas took up the rear, Legolas for his keen eyes, although Rayne knew her own senses were keener as they were a combination of an elf's and a cat's, and Boromir so that if they were to be attacked then their strongest fights would be able to defend the more 'vulnerable' group in the middle. One day, Pippin fell into place beside Rayne.

"I have just noticed something," a look of wonder cross his face, "You are very tall," he looked up at her as she laughed at his blunt statement. When she had finished, Rayne smiled at the Halfling.

"Perhaps it has never crossed your mind Pippin, that you are just very short," he shook his head, causing Rayne to become confused. What was he implying?

"What I meant was that you are very tall for a human girl," Rayne thought for a second about how she was going to reply.

"I suppose both of my parents were quite tall, especially my father," she laughed to herself at her little inside joke. Pippin looked up at her with his innocent blue eyes.

"Were? What happened to them?" Rayne cast her eyes away from him, "Oh," Pippin looked down at his bare feet and they kept walking in silence. Gandalf called everyone to a halt when they reached an outstretched arm of the mountains.

"We will rest here for now," everyone one sat down after a long days walk. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor," Sam built a fire to make some food as Boromir offered to train Merry and Pippin. Estel sat and watched them fight as Rayne made her way over.

"Estel-," he held up his hand for her to stop.

"Please, call me Aragorn now. I am not the same boy who left Rivendell all those years ago," she nodded. At least he had partially accepted who he was. Rayne sat down next to him.

"I was just wondering about you and Arwen. Did you speak to her before we left?" He pulled out a shining jewel from around his neck. The Evenstar. Rayne nodded and left him in peace. She looked over to see Gimli speaking with Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're _not_, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome," Rayne looked at the dwarf. Did he not know? Gandalf shook his head, giving a reply that she did not hear as her attention turned to Legolas, who was staring intently to the South. Something was wrong. She bounded over to him, the sounds of Merry and Pippin shouting in the background. She saw exactly what he saw.

"What is that?" Sam had noticed that they were looking at something. The others started filing over.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli shrugged it off, classically Dwarfish. Boromir shook his head.

"It's moving fast. _Against_ the wind," He raised his eyebrows at the dwarf, signally a minor moral victory for him. Legolas' eyes widened.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Rayne was already moving, seizing her belongings before retreating under a bush. The rest soon followed her example, Sam cleverly putting out the fire before slipping under a rock. Legolas slid in next to her, their faces almost touching. Their eyes locked, Rayne's heart was pounding as furiously as the flurry of wings passing overhead. She took in the features of his face then. The blue of his eyes was so vibrant that they were almost alive. The sharp angles of his face made him look as though he had been carved from marble. She turned her head away from him, taking deep breaths to calm herself. _Your emotions need to be controlled. _She could hear Arwen's voice in her head. Rayne closed her eyes as the foul creatures circled them once again before flying back Southward. She felt Legolas move out of the bush. She exhaled suddenly, not realising that she had been holding her breath, and opened her eyes. Legolas extended a hand towards her which she took, blushing slightly as he pulled her up.

"You move fast. For a mortal," he smirked and then turned to help everyone else up. Rayne placed a hand on a nearby rock, steadying herself until the world stopped spinning. Gandalf looked South, where the birds had just flown.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched," he shook his head in disgust of Saruman, "We must take the Pass of Caradhras," the wizard turned to the snowy slopes of the mountain. Rayne's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"We cannot Gandalf! We are like to freeze up there!" Rayne was panicking. In truth, the cold did not bother her. She was actually worried about the fact that she would not sink in the snow, raising unnecessary questions. Gandalf looked at her sadly.

"I am afraid there is no other way."

If Rayne did not have the stamina of an elf, she would not have known how she had made it to the snow line on the mountain. At first it was shallow, gradually getting deeper as they climbed higher, so no one noticed how lightly she stepped. It was only when all but herself and Legolas were up to just above their ankles in snow did Boromir, who was walking behind her as she helped Merry and Pippin up the steep incline, say something.

"Please correct me if I am mistaken Rayne but, I believe there is something you are not telling us," they stopped and suddenly all eyes were on Rayne. She cursed under her breath. Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged glances, both having knowledge on what her answer would be. Rayne turned to look Boromir in the eye.

"If you must know Boromir, my mother was an elf. If there are any questions that you have about my personal life that you have please, say them now," her words were impatient but Boromir seemed almost pleased he had had that reaction. Rayne could feel the others staring at her.

"I do actually have another question now that you mention it. If you are Half-Elven, why do you have the ears of a human?" he raised his eyebrows at her to Rayne's annoyance.

"Let's just say I take after my father when it comes to physicality," she smiled sarcastically and turned back around, signalling to the rest that it was time to start moving again.

The snow was almost up to the Halflings' waists when Rayne heard a yell from behind her. She turned to see Aragorn helping Frodo up but the Ring was missing from around his neck. It lay in the snow, next to Boromir. He picked it up, holding it at eye level, fascinated by its power. Rayne placed a hand on one of her swords, stepping cautiously towards him.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing," he was speaking as if hypnotised by the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn's voice shook the captain of Gondor out of his trance, "Give the Ring to Frodo," Boromir walked slowly towards Aragorn and Frodo. Rayne noticed that Aragorn also had a hand on his own sword.

"As you wish," Frodo grabbed the Ring which Boromir was dangling in front of him, "I care not," patronisingly, Boromir ruffled Frodo's hair. He turned away and continued climbing as if nothing had happened.

A blizzard had started as the Fellowship was making its way along a narrow ledge. The Halflings were huddling together for warmth, even after Rayne had given them her cloak. Legolas jumped ahead.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" _a booming voice echoed round them, causing the uneven ground beneath their feet to shake.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas' voice was almost drowned by the storm around them.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf's exclamation was followed by a series of boulders dislodged themselves from above them, narrowly missing the Fellowship below.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn was holding Frodo tightly against him, shielding him from the onslaught of snow. Gandalf shook his head violently but his verbal refusal to turn back was lost to the howling wind. He stepped out closer to the edge of the ledge.

"_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!_" Gandalf was attempting to counter Saruman but the Grey was no match for the White.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!_" As Saruman spoke these words, a fork of lightning struck the top of Caradhras, causing a second avalanche. Legolas pulled Gandalf away from the edge as Rayne wrapped her arms around Merry and Pippin. A blanket of snow buried them, suffocating them, but only for a short while. Legolas and Rayne emerged first, pulling everyone else out of the mass of snow. 

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" As much as Rayne hated to admit it, she agreed with Boromir.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" The Halflings were shaking against the biting wind. Wherever they were going, they needed to get there fast.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gandalf and Rayne turned to Gimli. Gandalf's eyes flickered with doubt, and fear.

"No Gimli! We cannot risk the mines!" Rayne was almost begging now, for she knew what lay hidden in the depths of Moria.

"Rayne," Gandalf shook his head at her, "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

For a moment there was silence. Frodo's conflicting emotions flashed across his face.

"We will go through the mines," Rayne closed her eyes. She prayed the Valar would be with them now.


	5. Into Darkness

**A/N: **_Woops! Super long chapter alert! I couldn't decide where to cut the chapter. In other news, thank you for the encouraging response from everyone, I am delighted to see people enjoying this! Feel free to review etc._

**Chapter Five: Into Darkness**

They silently ambled down the mountain, thankful to be out of the snow. Pippin had returned Rayne's cloak with a thank you and she had smiled weakly back. Caradhras had defeated them, the Gap of Rohan was watched; she knew that the mines were their only option.

Night wore on, Rayne had pulled her hood up, covering her head from any glimmers of starlight, as they were walking by the side of a vast cliff face, Gimli stopped suddenly, gasping in awe.

"The walls … of Moria!" He had begun tapping his axe along the wall, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf too began searching for a door, moving further down the cliff.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Legolas murmured beside Rayne. She tried to hide a laugh when she saw the Dwarf moodily glance back at them. Gandalf came to a part of the wall between two trees, mumbling something as he ran his hand about the rock. Silver lines flickered under his touch.

"It mirrors only starlight … and moonlight," as he spoke the clouds above parted, revealing the moon which cast its light onto the cliff, illuminating a door next to where the wizard stood. A ribbon of Elven script was seen at the top.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'," Gandalf smiled to himself, glad of the progress.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry's confusion was mirrored by many of the others in the Fellowship.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf spoke as if it were obvious. He then spoke to the door in Elvish but, when nothing happened he tried to speak something else in the same tongue. The doors still did not move.

"What are you going to do now?" Pippin asked, completely innocent.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf was annoyed at the boy's pestering.

"Mithrandir! He was only asking," Rayne had noticed that he was often harsh on Pippin, possibly because of past issues they had had.

The Fellowship sat around the water opposite the door. Gandalf was still trying to open it but having no luck. Merry and Pippin started skipping stones on the water but Aragorn stepped in, stopping them.

"Do not disturb the water," he whispered to them. Others had also seen the slight ripples passing through the water intermittently. Something was lurking in the depths. They heard a sigh of exasperation from Gandalf and he sank down onto a nearby rock.

"It's useless!" The wizard had taken out a pipe. Frodo approached the door, head tilted to one side.

"It's a riddle!" The rest of the Fellowship was watching the water ripple as something moved around in it, "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Gandalf looked up, surprised at the Halfling's interpretation.

"_Mellon_," The door slowly swung open. They entered cautiously, glancing back at the water. Rayne's vision in the dark was clear; she hung back in the doorway near the Halflings, unsure if they would continue when the others saw what she saw. Gandalf lit a crystal which he had placed on his staff, flooding the mine with light. Gimli was boasting to Legolas about the hospitality of the Dwarves.

"…And they call it a mine. A mine!" He chuckled to himself, unaware of the mass of corpses around him.

"This is no mine. This is a tomb," Boromir started stepping back towards the door. Legolas ran to one of the bodies, plucking an arrow from its chest.

"Goblins!" he threw the arrow away in disgust and readied his own bow; Boromir, Aragorn and Rayne drawing swords.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," They turned to the door as a long, snaking tentacle slithers past Rayne and grabs Frodo by the leg, pulling him quickly towards the water.

"Frodo!" Rayne reached for his hand but his fingers were just out of her reach. He was crying for help as the Fellowship attacked the Watcher, attempting to dislodge Frodo. He was being flung about wildly through the air like a doll. Rayne ran to his aid, slashing at the creature, but she was thrown aside by a sweeping tentacle. The sudden force caused her to lose a grip on one of her swords and it spun away into the water. A scream escaped her lips as she hit a wall, sharp rocks biting into her back. The fear bubbling inside of her turned to anger as she shut her eyes, trying to calm herself down. When she opened them again, Frodo had fallen into Boromir's arms and they were rushing towards the mines. She hauled herself off the floor and followed them in. There was shouting around her as the beast roared in pain after being shot in the eye. As the last person raced into Moria, the creature tore at the door, causing some rocks to loosen and the ceiling above to collapse, sealing the Fellowship in darkness.

She could hear their breathing, their heartbeats; all stood motionless in the black until Gandalf lit his staff again.

"There is now only one way out – the other side of the mountain. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world," The wizard began walking away from the pile of boulders, "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." He led the Fellowship into a great cavern, its walls covered in silver veins of Mithril. He explained to the others that the wealth of Moria lay mainly in that metal, mentioning also the shirt of Mithril which Thorin Oakenshield had given to Bilbo.

They reached the other side of the cavern, steep steps climbed towards a hallway above them. Rayne moved ahead, offering her hand to Frodo as he tried to scramble up the stairs. He took her hand graciously and she pulled him up.

"I saw you get thrown into a wall by the water creature when you tried to help me. Are you injured at all?" He looked at her, concerned, but she smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you for asking Frodo but I managed to escape with only a few scratches," he smiled back as she helped him up the next step. She had grown fond of all the Halflings, touched by how they all had concern for everyone around them. She had never met such a wonderful race before and decided that one day she would travel to the Shire after they had completed their quest.

They reached a crossroad after climbing a second set of stairs; three identical doors loomed over them. Gandalf looked between them, puzzled by the sight.

"I have no memory of this place," they all decided this would be a good place to rest whilst the wizard pondered over which route to take. Rayne sat on a rock overlooking the stairs they had just climbed. Legolas sat down next to her.

"Why did you not tell us about your mother? Are you ashamed of being Half-Elven?" Rayne shook her head and sighed.

"I am not ashamed. I just wanted to avoid unnecessary questions that would lead to complicated answers," Rayne looked up at him. He was thinking about something, his brow was furrowed as if he was picking his words carefully.

"I also wanted to apologise for when the crebain flew over," he had sensed that he was not supposed to ask about her family anymore at least, "There were not many places to take cover, I did not intend to make you uncomfortable," she smiled, almost laughing. She did not realise that he was such a gentleman.

"I understand Legolas. There is no reason to worry," he breathed a sigh of relief before standing and walking to Aragorn. Rayne bit her lip, remembering the closeness of their faces, the depths of his eyes pulling her in. She had never been so close to anyone outside her family before. She shook away the thoughts, closing her eyes to rest quickly before Gandalf remembered the way.

"Oh! It's that way," Rayne opened one eye, seeing Gandalf stand from his rock. She yawned, stretching her back, wincing slightly at the shallow cuts.

"He's remembered!" Merry rose, pulling Pippin, who was still half asleep, to his feet with him. The Fellowship made towards the dark hallway.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," the wizard put on his hat and led the way, casting strange shadows on the walls with his light. At the other end they emerged into a large open space. Gandalf lifted his staff, emitting more light into the space ahead. The hall was filled with tall stone pillars and grand arched ceilings. So this was the work of the Dwarves.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," Gandalf stopped, allowing everyone to take in the beauty of the room. Rayne could only imagine what it must have been like when it was inhabited. They pressed on, staring at the intricate designs on the columns as they moved passed. Suddenly Gimli was running towards a ray of sunlight coming from within another chamber.

"Gimli!" they ran after him as he disappeared into the chamber. When they arrived skeletons were scattered across the floor and Gimli was kneeling in front of a tomb, sobbing. Gandalf stepped forward reading the runes on the surface.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared," Gandalf wandered to a corpse, taking an old book from its hands. Legolas was whispering to Aragorn. The wizard opened the book, dusting off the pages, and began reading.

"'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'" Gimli had stopped sobbing, he was now listening intently to what the scribe had to say, "'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'" Pippin looked around fearfully, backing towards a well with another corpse on it, "'Drums… drums… in the deep.'" He slowly turned the pages, revealing blood on the later ones, "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" Pippin stumbled into the corpse on the well, "'We cannot get out…'" He twisted the arrow which was embedded in its chest, causing the skull to fall into the well, dragging the rest of the body as well as a chain and bucket with it. There was a loud crashing as Gandalf whipped around to face the Halfling. He slammed the book shut, making Pippin jump slightly.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Rayne was about to scold Gandalf again when a slow booming started to echo throughout Moria. _Drums… drums… in the deep._ The drums began to beat quicker and quicker, the heartbeats of the Fellowship copying the pace. The cackling of goblins joined the morbid rhythm. Boromir ran to the open door to see how close they were. Three arrows embedded themselves into the wood next to his face, confirming that they were trapped.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn was yelling at the Halflings whilst the others took out their weapons. Rayne stood in front of the door with her bow already out. Boromir was pushing the door shut when an arrow made its way through the small opening, whistling past Rayne's ear. She could feel a cut in her cheek open, a small stream of blood trickled down her face. Despite it all, she smiled and raised her bow. A small growl escaped her as she heard a bellow from outside the door.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir ran back to where Aragorn was standing. Legolas looked at Rayne strangely; the unnatural growl had not escaped his notice. She turned and grinned at him before looking back to the door which the foul beasts were in the process of breaking down. It was in this moment, on the brink of death, that Rayne had never felt more alive.

The creatures were making small gaps in the door which the archers of the Fellowship shot through, consequently killing what ever made the gap. Shortly afterwards, the beasts broke down the doors, flooding into the chamber. Rayne quickly put her bow away and took out the sword which she managed to hold onto earlier. Her movements were fluid as she cut down the orcs who came at her one at a time but eventually she was outnumbered. She realised now how much weaker she was in this skin than the other. She risked a glance at the other, stronger fighters. They had no problems with dealing with multiple enemies at once. Rayne wanted to change skin desperately but this was no ideal place or time to be doing so. She hacked at another orc's neck, wincing at the unearthly sound of it dying.

Suddenly a cave troll burst through the door, led on a chain by another orc. It was swinging its giant mace at Sam who was diving between the beast's legs in attempt to escape. When the troll turned around, Sam was cornered. Aragorn and Boromir pulled on the beast's chains, giving Sam the chance to escape. The troll whipped around, pushing Boromir into a wall. He stood, dazed and unaware of an orc running at him. Rayne was fortunate enough to catch the orc's neck with her sword before Boromir met a similar fate. Most of the Fellowship was focusing on the troll but it would not seem to die so easily. It would throw whoever was able to climb onto it off.

Sam was warding off orcs with a skillet whilst the other Halflings hid near some pillars. The troll spied them and brought its mace down towards them. Frodo got separated and the troll saw him as an easy target. Rayne was desperately trying the reach him but the other orcs were keeping her pre-occupied. Aragorn was also heading for Frodo, making better progress than Rayne. She was trying to dodge all the incoming attacks, focusing on staying alive and staying in control all at once. An orc managed to catch her arm, cutting deep into her flesh. Rayne roared in pain, this time it was not only Legolas who heard her animalistic cry. She was losing control and she didn't have time to calm down. She switched sword hand, still trying to fend off the orcs. Rayne heard shouting from the others as she finally took down her attackers. She turned to see Frodo being stabbed in the chest by the troll.

"Frodo!" she screamed. Her emotions were everywhere, unstable. Merry and Pippin were attacking the troll from behind but one was thrown off. Rayne could no longer see properly, her vision was blurring as she was trying so hard to restrain herself. She felt the troll collapse near her as she curled up next to a wall, breathing erratically. She could hear that Frodo was alright, relieving her slightly. The relief allowed her to gain more concentration but it was not quite enough. She turned to the wizard, connecting her own mind with his.

_Mithrandir,_ she saw him turn to her, acknowledging the distress in her message. He quietly ran over whilst the others were distracted by Frodo. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. She found that her racing heart slowed back to normal and at last, she could breathe again. He squeezed her hand before walking back to the others. Rayne stood up on shaking legs.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" Gandalf led them back out the door and into the great hall. More orcs were appearing from every direction possible. The Fellowship was soon surrounded again. As they prepared for another fight a rumble was heard from a fiery corridor, causing the orcs to flee.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir turned to Gandalf for an answer but he just closed his eyes, listening to the next rumble from the corridor. He opened his eyes again, this time they were filled with fear.

"A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world," the wizard did not give them the time for questions as he began to run towards a small doorway. The rest followed him away from the fiery light.

The doorway led to a passageway and down a flight of stairs. At the last second, Boromir saw that the stairs were broken, saved only by Legolas holding him away from the edge.

"Lead them on Aragorn!" Gandalf called from behind them, "The bridge is near!" the Balrog roared again. The sound was enough to strike fear into even the bravest man. Legolas was the first to leap across the gap in the stairs, beckoning for another person to jump. Gandalf was suddenly jumping across the gap too.

"Take the Halflings Boromir," Rayne instructed. He nodded as he lifted Merry and Pippin in both arms, leaping over and, to Rayne's relief, landing safely. Aragorn then threw Sam across and offered to do the same to Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" Gimli's stubbornness could be the death of him one day. He jumped with a grunt and nearly missed the stairs if Legolas hadn't grabbed his beard, much to the Dwarf's discomfort.

Rayne turned to Aragorn who nodded at her as a signal that she should go. She hopped over the gap. At the other side Legolas grabbed her waist to steady her, though she did not need it, but quickly pulled his hands away. The Balrog rumbled again as a huge rock fell from the ceiling, hitting the stairs where Aragorn and Frodo were still standing. The pillar of stone began to wobble. Aragorn grabbed onto Frodo and together they leant forward, tipping the stairs towards where their companions waited. At the last moment they jumped to safety and the Fellowship continued down the stairs.

They soon reached the bridge with the Balrog close behind. As they ran across, Rayne turned back, seeing a monstrous black creature emerge from the flames. Gandalf had stopped in the middle of the bridge to face it.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf's voice echoed round the chasm.

"Gandalf!" Boromir was holding Frodo back, preventing him from running to the wizard's aid.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor," Gandalf stared into the eyes of death, unmoved by the pure heat radiating from the beast, "The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog attempted to strike Gandalf but he managed to parry with his blade, consequently shattering the Balrog's sword. The creature let out a deafening bellow. "Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf raised his sword and staff into the air, "You — shall not — pass!" The wizard drove his staff into the bridge, causing a blinding blue light to flash. The bridge beneath the Balrog collapsed and the demon fell into the void below. Gandalf turned to join the rest of the Fellowship but as he went to move the Balrog's flaming whipped rose up from the darkness and caught Gandalf's leg, pulling him off the bridge.

"Gandalf!" Frodo struggled against Boromir's strong grip. Gandalf was holding onto a crack in the bridge but his fingers were slipping. He looked Frodo dead in the eyes.

"Fly, you fools!" he released his grip from the bridge, descending into the chasm. Time stopped. The Fellowship was running again but Rayne could not will herself to move. Someone grabbed her arm and dragged her out of Moria, into the sunlight. She sat on the stone; her heart was aching as if she had just been stabbed. She clutched her chest, wanting to scream, to cry, to run. She looked about her. Merry, Sam and Pippin were huddled together, tears streaming down their faces. Legolas was looking confused. In all his life, death had never affected him. The idea of mortality was new.

"Get them up," Aragorn called, "We need to get to Lothlórien before nightfall."


	6. Shining Silver

**A/N: **_Almost 1,000 views. Woop. Thank you so much for reading this story. They next few chapters will be in Lothlórien since the Fellowship did spend about a month there before they left so I wanted to get some background out of the way. I think I will be updating on Tuesdays and Thursdays from now on (if time permits). Feel free to review etc.!_

**Chapter Six: Shining Silver**

The nine remaining companions set a running pace to the greengold woods of Lórien. Rayne was unsure of how she still had the will to go on. Watching Gandalf fall, it was like losing her father all over again. Her chest was still tight with grief as they jogged across a field and into the cover of the trees. They slowed only when they were far into the woods, nearing the stream of Nimrodel. Legolas spoke passionately of the tales told in Mirkwood of this place. Rayne had been to Lothlórien many a time with her mother, who had grown up there. As they marched on, Gimli warned of the 'danger' of the forest, namely an 'elf-witch'. Rayne smiled at the Dwarf's false information of the Lady of Light.

Journeying deeper, Rayne sensed that the Fellowship was no longer alone so she pulled up her hood in hope she would not be recognised by whoever was following them. Now was not the time for a reunion, especially in her current mood. In the blink of an eye though, notched arrows were surrounding each of them individually. Rayne kept her head down as the leader stepped forward.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," she recognised that voice, "_Lower your weapon Legolas, son of Thranduil." _Rayne heard the elf put away his bow. She stood completely still, praying that the familiar elf did not take notice of her, "I would also remove your hood," now he was talking to her, Rayne found the name of the voice. _Haldir_.

Slowly, Rayne drew back her hood, looking the marchwarden in the eye. He gasped slightly, dropping into a bow.

"_Lady Rayne, if I had known it was you-"_

"_Worry not Haldir. We will talk later," _she looked at him, signalling that he was not meant to say anything in front of the others. The Fellowship's eyes were on her. Even those who did not speak Elvish understood the bow she had been given. Haldir straightened, looking at Frodo now.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further," the threatening arrows were removed. Aragorn moved towards Haldir and began whispering to him, trying to persuade him to let them into the heart of the forest. Everyone cast uneasy glances at Frodo, blaming him for the loss of opportunity of comfort. Rayne looked up, the sky already beginning to turn red. They needed shelter on tonight of all nights. She sighed and walked towards Haldir and Aragorn.

"_Haldir, friend, are you sure you cannot let us into Caras Galadhon? We are in much need of rest; this day has been a weary one on us all. Soon the sky will darken, the wilds will become unsafe!" _her voice contained a sense of urgency, pleading for safe passage.

"_I could allow you in my lady but an object of such evil should not enter our home," _Rayne shook her head; she would not leave them behind. She looked into his eyes, she could not let her friends be turned away and he knew this. Haldir sighed, giving in. He walked to where the Fellowship was sitting.

"You will follow me," he paused, "But you will come blindfolded," Haldir whistled at the Galadhrim. Then they were led through darkness.

It took several days before they reached Caras Galadhon. Fortunately it was daytime when the blindfolds were removed as Rayne had forgotten to pull her hood up. She could hear the gasp of the rest of the Fellowship when they saw the beauty before them. She remembered how the sight had stolen her breath when she had first come here. There was no place on Middle-Earth as wondrous as the home of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

By the time they had reached the platform where they were to meet the Lord and Lady, night had once again fallen. They did not wait long as, after they had all assembled, two glowing figures descended through an archway and down some stairs towards them. The sight was awe inspiring. Aragorn greeted them with a hand on his head. Celeborn and Galadriel halted but a few metres in front of the Fellowship.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," Galadriel was staring into their eyes as Celeborn spoke, obviously communicating with them privately, "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" all eyes were cast down at the mention of his name, "For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

"He has fallen into shadow," Celeborn turned to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas shook his head in shame of their reckless actions.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose," her eyes scanned the rabble in front of her, briefly meeting Rayne's. The Lady of Light released her husband's hand, gliding slowly towards Rayne. Her cool hand pressed against Rayne's cheek, smiling at her warmly.

"Kin of my kin, you need not hide in the shadows," Galadriel pulled down the hood Rayne had covered her head with earlier. The others gasped at the sight. Next to each other, the relation of the two women was clear but that was not what shocked the Fellowship. As the starlight caught Rayne's hair it shone a bright silver light, drawing the eyes of all around. Galadriel looked into her eyes. _At night, our forest is open to you. None shall disturb your walks._ Her voice echoed in Rayne's mind. She bowed graciously to the older elf. Galadriel returned to her husband's side.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace," her eyes connected with Frodo's briefly before they made their way back down to the ground.

* * *

Rayne had been given a room of her own for her connections with Lady Galadriel. The rest of the Fellowship was allowed to rest in a pavilion beneath the trees. Rayne took the chance to have a warm bath after their long journey that night. The elves had left a silken sapphire dress for her after they had taken her travelling clothes to clean and repair. She lay in the water for a while, thinking about when she was to tell the others about her skin-changing abilities. Without Gandalf around she had no means to control them anymore. In time, she thought.

After Rayne had washed and changed clothes, she made her way down to the pavilion. The starlight was still peering through the canopy above, making her hair shimmer as she stepped towards them. The elves were singing a melancholy tune around the forest.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas told them. He closed his eyes to listen to the sweet melody.

"What do they say about him?" Merry looked up from the couch he was sat upon.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," he turned, seeing Rayne stood behind them. He smiled sadly at her as she went to sit with the Halflings. All sat in silence as the elves continued to sing, their voices lifting into the night air.

"Do you sing Lady Rayne?" Pippin broke the quiet, looking at her carefully. She smiled at him.

"I have not done for many years Pippin. And please, do not think I am also a lady," Pippin looked embarrassed. They had treated her differently now that they knew of her relationship with Galadriel.

"Would you sing a song for us though?" Sam looked up shyly. The others were now turned to her expectantly. The musical skill of elves was supposed to be unrivalled, and they wanted her to prove it.

"Just a short one," she sighed, pondering over which song to choose. When she thought of one, she closed her eyes to think of the words.

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!  
O Queen beyond the Western Seas!  
O Light to us that wander here  
Amid the world of woven trees!_

Her voice was almost new to her. She only ever sung with her mother and that was rare when she was alive. Her voice had a silvery but modulated tone to it, steering the notes like a boat down a river.

Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!  
Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath,  
Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee  
In a far land beyond the Sea.

She opened her eyes, glancing at her audience. Some were looking at her as if in dream state whilst some were shielding their eyes from the bright light now coming from her hair.

O stars that in the Sunless Year  
With shining hand by her were sown,  
In windy fields now bright and clear  
We see your silver blossom blown!

Legolas had sat down beside her, clinging to every word. She looked at him in the eyes, not dropping his gaze for the remainder of the song.

O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees,  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas.

They sat there, eyes locked for a while after the song had finished. A new emotion was displayed in his eyes, one that Rayne could not quite decipher. She dropped her head, blushing a little before standing from the couch.

"I will leave you all to sleep," she hastily ran back to her room, flustered from the night's events.

**A/N: **_The song Rayne sings is called Snow-white! __Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear! (an Elven hymn to Elbereth Gilthoniel) if anyone was interested._


	7. Blue Eyes

**A/N: **_Little unsure about this chapter but I think I got it to a reasonably decent place. A filler chapter on the whole, with a little tease of Rayne and Legolas' growing relationship (more to come next chapter). Thank you for the lovely reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

**Chapter Seven: Blue Eyes**

Rayne was soon back in her room, slamming the door behind her as she sunk to the floor. What was it about the Mirkwood Prince that made her feel this way? He did not even know the first thing about her. She worried that when he found out though, he would not look at her in the same way. She let out a frustrated sigh and flopped onto the bed, lying in a mass of hair and fabric. Why was she even on this quest? When would her 'valuableness' come into play like Elrond said it would? She closed her eyes, preparing for a sleepless night.

Morning light broke through the window opposite her bed. Rayne suspected that she was not the only member of the Fellowship to have a difficult time sleeping. She ran a hand through her tangled locks before changing into a different dress.

* * *

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Rayne wandered down to a secluded pond where she could listen to the sounds of nature alone. That was, until Haldir walked over.

"I thought I would find you here," Rayne opened one eye to look up at him. He had been looking for her for a reason.

"What do you want Haldir?" He pulled her up from the grass where she had been sitting.

"I was just wandering how you were. We have not spoken, of course, since many years before your parent's deaths," he had brought them up so casually that she could almost slap him. Though they had been friends in the days when she visited this place often, they were no longer so close that he could speak to her in such a way.

"I am fine, thank you for asking," he wanted something else, she could feel it. He looked at her, noticing the tone of voice she was using.

"In truth, I was going to ask if you would stay when your 'companions' leave," he stared up at the canopy.

"I am intending to go with them if you must know," Haldir shook his head, chuckling. He was not himself today.

"They hardly know you Rayne. You don't really want to join them, especially since they are like to abandon you once they find out," Rayne looked at the ground, shocked. Did he really think so little of the people she had travelled with for many months? "I was hoping you would stay here with me," _With him?_ What was he suggesting?

"Haldir, I-" she was not given the chance to finish her sentence. In seconds, Haldir had spun her to face him and now his lips were pressed against hers. This was not expected. In the moment, her mind went blank and she stood, frozen to the spot. The first thing that returned to her was the realisation that it was not Haldir she had feelings for. Rayne pushed on his chest, breaking them apart. She stumbled back, breathless. She could feel her rage again.

"You should not have done that," she growled at him, humiliated, "Leave now before I force you to go," he looked almost surprised that she had rejected him when he left. She watched him go before sinking back to the floor, head in her hands. More footsteps came from behind her.

"I thought I told you to leave," the footsteps stopped next to her and then she heard their owner sit on the grass next to her.

"You told him to leave, not me," Rayne looked up. It was not Haldir that was sat next to her, but Legolas. This means he must have seen. She groaned at the thought and covered her face again.

"I believe that I shouldn't ask about Haldir and I know that I shouldn't ask about your family, but I am far too intrigued to not ask about your hair," he lay down, hands behind his head, staring at the leaves above. Rayne lay back next to him.

"When I first came to Lothlórien," she began, "I was newly-born. My mother wanted Lady Galadriel to see me and my father allowed us to travel here. The first night I was here, the sky was clear of clouds and the stars shone bright. Galadriel blessed me in front of the Valar and they listened. Some say that Varda herself sent down a drop of starlight from Alcarinquë to show her acceptance of me," Rayne laughed at how strange that sounded, "All I know is that on that night my hair turned from a dark brown to this ivory colour, except for one piece, and since then it has reflected the starlight," she turned her head to look at Legolas. He was looking at her with his gorgeous eyes. She had not realised how much she loved his eyes.

"It's beautiful," he said these words in such a whisper one might almost believe he was thinking aloud.

"It is more of a hindrance in my opinion. When I used to fight, I liked to be unseen, but my hair gives me away like a fire in an open field," she sighed. Legolas just smiled at her and they lay there for some time, staring at each other. Rayne had never felt anything romantic towards anyone before. When she was young she would always be with her parents so they could control her. Now she had no one who could do that for her.

Slowly, Legolas stood, offering his hand to her. She took it carefully, not wanting to seem too hasty.

"We should make our way to dinner my lady," he took her hand to his lips, not dropping his gaze from her eyes. Rayne blushed childishly and nodded. He turned to leave but she remained rooted to the spot.

"Legolas," he looked back at her, "There is something you should know," her voice trailed off. Could she say it? Could she trust who she really is with this elf? Rayne bit her lip hesitantly.

"What is it Rayne?" concern spread across his face. She could not do it. It was neither the time nor the place. _One day_, she thought.

"Never mind, it is not important," she conjured a smile before allowing him to lead her to the dining hall.

* * *

Later that night Rayne was wandering through the forest, scouting for anyone nearby. When she was finally reassured that she would not be disturbed, as Galadriel had told her she would not be, Rayne closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the wind through the trees around her. Slowly, she could feel her body morphing into that of a giant feline's. The sensation was like embracing an old friend. By the Valar, she had missed this. Flexing her paws on the grass, Rayne opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings from a different perspective. Her thick pelt rustled as she stretched out her muscles. A group of fireflies dancing in the distance caught her eye and she charged towards them, loving the freedom of this skin. The droplets of light scattered, illuminating the forest with a golden light.

For hours, Rayne ran around the forest, playing in the fallen autumn leaves, pouncing on the small creatures of the night only to release them again. She at last came to rest at a still pool. She lay next to it, staring at her reflection. There were so many similarities between her two skins. Her pelt was a pure ivory colour, save one ear which was a dark brown. Her eyes bore the same fern-green. Anyone could figure it out if they dared to. Rayne looked up at the sky, noticing how low the moon had gotten. _It is time to return_, she thought. She pulled herself off of the grass and trotted towards her room, truly content for the first time since Gandalf's death.


	8. Memories

**A/N: **_Last Lothl__órien chapter! Development with Rayne and Legolas as promised. Shout out to rubberduckybugati whose continuous enthusiasm and support towards this story has been incredibly motivational! I have also made a start on some drawings to accompany my fanfiction (links will be on my profile when finished). Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter Eight: Memories**

The Fellowship had been in Lothlórien for almost a month now. Rayne had spent most of her days walking with Legolas, talking about everything, except her past. They had begun grow closer during those times and Rayne was unintentionally allowing this to happen. She felt so selfish by not telling him the truth but when she thought about their relationship, she did not want anything to jeopardize it, so kept quiet. Rayne had also been spending time with the rest of the Fellowship, apart from Boromir as he still did not seem to trust her. He knew she was keeping something to herself.

It was the Fellowship's final day in Lothlórien. Rayne would miss the forest which was almost a second home to her but she was glad to be moving forward again. She was sitting on the soft grass, gazing at the golden rays of sunlight peeking through the leaves above. Legolas was sat by her side in silence, as they had been for a while now.

"Legolas," she looked over, noticing that his eyes were focused on their hands which were so close to each other they were almost touching. He looked up when he realised she was speaking, "Do you think the others would mind if I spent our last night here with all of you?" she had been careful with her words, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. A small smile graced his pale face.

"I am sure that they would be happy to have you with us Rayne," he chuckled. In truth Rayne was not as certain as he seemed to be; she had felt disconnected from the others as of late. She had also noticed Frodo acting differently, as if he had come to terms with what this quest meant for him and his future. Rayne drifted from her thoughts and smiled back at Legolas. He moved his hand to her hair and threaded his fingers through the long strands. Rayne looked at him and he took his hand away apologetically. She felt colour rising to her cheeks so she turned away, biting her lip. Legolas laughed quietly as he pulled her up off the forest floor with him and they resumed their walk together.

* * *

Night was falling as Rayne laid out a bedroll. The Fellowship had not protested at her presence there; in fact the Halflings looked happy to see her. They had all become like the younger siblings she had never had. As she lay beneath the stars, she thought of her family and what could have been if they had not been taken from her so cruelly.

* * *

_The wound on Rayne's hind leg was bleeding badly as she scampered towards their cottage. The pain was almost unbearable but the cackles of the orcs behind her kept her moving. Why had she so foolishly run off? If her parents had not angered her with their overprotective nature then this would never have happened. As the light from her home grew closer, she tried to reach out to her father with her gift; warning him of the nearing danger. She breathed a sigh of relief as the great wooden door opened and her father walked out. He ran towards her as she dropped to the floor, shifting form out of exhaustion. The next thing Rayne knew was the warmth of her home as her mother bound her leg wound. The orcs were still howling outside, causing Rayne's blood to turn cold._

"_The packs are ready. I will buy you some time to run to Rivendell," her father stood in the doorway looking lovingly down at his wife and daughter._

"_Run with us. I could not bear it if you were to-" her mother's sobs muffled her words. Her father took one of her hands in his and looked into her eyes. The couple shared a brief kiss before Rayne was pulled onto her feet and they crept out the door. They could see the hungry eyes of the orcs already. Rayne's father pushed them towards the road they should take. Unwillingly, her and her mother's legs carried them away as her father shifted form, battling the oncoming enemies. Both women turned back to see an orc digging a sword through Rayne's father's soft belly. Her mother's ear piercing scream trembled through the night air at the sight._

* * *

Rayne sat up suddenly, her cheeks wet with freshly fallen tears. She had not dreamed of that night for many decades though the sound of her mother's heart breaking still haunted every waking moment. Rayne glanced around her skittishly, checking to see if anyone else was awake. They all seemed to be sleeping; though Legolas' eyes were open she was sure he was not conscious. Rayne held her head in her hands as she shook uncontrollably. She tried to hide her sobbing with her hands, not wanting the others to see her this way. Suddenly, Legolas' arms wrapped around her shoulders; pulling her into his chest for comfort. He gently stroked her hair as her body slowly stopped shaking.

"What is it that you dream of?" he breathed quietly into her ear, his silky voice sending shivers down Rayne's spine. She pulled herself away from his chest to look into his eyes.

"The past," her words were still shaky but they came out clear enough. Legolas brushed her tears from her cheeks, his rough fingers grazing over her delicate skin. Rayne could feel her heartbeat quickening as she looked deeper into his blue eyes. They sat, eyes locked, for what felt like a millennia. Gradually, Rayne placed her hand on Legolas' face and tenderly claimed his lips as her own. His hands slowly ran down her back to her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace, deepening their kiss. Rayne had lost her battle with her heart. She could be selfish for a little while longer.

* * *

Rayne's eyelids fluttered open as the sun's light bathed Lórien in a golden glow. She had fallen asleep in Legolas' arms but this time she was not plagued with memories. She sat up in the morning light as the ellon loosened his hold of her, attempting, and consequently failing, to conceal a small purr in her throat as she stretched her muscles. Legolas gave her an amused glance before he set to braiding his hair.

"Allow me," Rayne sat behind him quietly as she took a strand of hair from his hands. Legolas remained seated in the morning light as Rayne diligently braided his hair; keeping the same style he had been wearing it in throughout the journey. By the time she had finished the rest of the Fellowship was stirring so she busied herself with preparations for their departure, keeping one eye on Legolas the entire time. Every now and then he would look over, causing Rayne to blush and drop her eyes. She was bubbling with anticipation for the rest of the journey.

* * *

The Fellowship stood by the shores of the river which would carry them for the next few days. A few elves of Lothlórien stood before them, each holding cloaks which, to Rayne's eyes, looked as though the Lady of Light herself had had a hand in making.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," as Celeborn spoke the elves fastened the cloaks around the Fellowship's shoulders with ornate leaf-shaped brooches. Gracefully, Galadriel stepped forward and offered Legolas a great bow of Mallorn wood, strung with elf hair.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," he graciously took the bow and ran his fingers over the finely crafted limb. Galadriel then stepped towards Merry and Pippin, handing each a small dagger.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war," she smiled down at the Halflings as they gazed at their gifts, "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage," Pippin looked up at the elf before nodding in thanks. She then turned to Sam, who was looking down at his feet as she approached him.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain," Sam held the rope in front of himself, marvelling at the craftsmanship of said gift.

"Thank you, my lady," Sam glanced towards the daggers given to Merry and Pippin and then looked back up at Galadriel, "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" the Lady of Light smiled at him again before turning to Frodo.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star," Galadriel handed him a small phial of shining liquid. Rayne smiled as Frodo looked carefully at it, having no knowledge of how precious the gift was. Starlight was sacred among the elves.

Galadriel stood before Gimli. He did not ask for anything but to look upon the Lady of Light's face one last time. Galadriel giggled at his kind request but did not move as she sensed there was something else he wanted. He muttered to himself before plucking up the courage to speak to her again.

"Actually, there was one thing — ah, agh, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask," he turned to walk away but stopped himself, "Might I have one strand of your golden hair, my lady?" he swallowed tentatively. Galadriel smiled and, without sound, plucked three strands of hair from her head and gave them to Gimli, who gasped in awe at her kindness.

Galadriel went to Aragorn and placed a hand on the Evenstar pendant around his neck.

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear," she looked at him solemnly before continuing on to Boromir. She spoke hardly a word to him as she handed an elaborate golden belt to him, her eyes trained on his as if she were looking into his mind.

"Rayne," Galadriel glided over to her and placed a hand on her cheek, "The gifts I give to you are not mine to give but, alas, your mother is not here to present them to you herself," she held out two steel swords which had obviously taken some skill to make. As Rayne lifted them she realised that they were so light that it felt like she was holding nothing at all. _Almost like claws_, she thought, "Your mother ordered them to be made for you on your next visit but you have been absent. This one," Galadriel gestured to the sword in Rayne's right hand, "is called _Celvatári _and the other is _Láraelen._ May they serve you well my child."

"Thank you, my lady, you cannot even begin to understand what these mean to me," Rayne looked back up after sheathing her new blades. The Lady of Light's expression had darkened dramatically.

"Your gift. Have you been using it?" Rayne looked around in alarm. She did not wish to speak of this here but it was too late and the words had not escaped the attention of some of her companions.

"Only when necessary," Rayne whispered quietly to Galadriel who nodded as if in deep thought.

"So you have learnt to control it," Galadriel stared into Rayne's eyes and grasped her shoulder, "Head my warning Rayne. I cannot explain it but do not let _Him_ find you," Galadriel pulled away and motioned for her to join the others. Rayne was shaken, to say the least, by her cryptic words. The Fellowship carefully loaded the boats with supplies.

Once everything was ready, they left Lothlórien behind. Galadriel stood by the shores and saw them off with a beautiful song to fill their hearts with hope. All was well, for now.


	9. Little Bird

**A/N:** _I have finished a __**portrait of Rayne**__ to accompany this story. The __**link is on my profile**__ if anyone is interested. Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favourites! I am overjoyed at the reception this fanfiction has had (I have probably said that before but I really am!) Hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

**Chapter Nine: Little Bird**

A gentle breeze brushed through Rayne's hair as the Fellowship sailed down the Anduin. She lifted her face to the sky and sighed in content, her fingertips cutting through the cool water. She seemed to be the only one enjoying themselves as they travelled to the Falls of Rauros. Rayne risked a glance back over Gimli's head to Legolas, who returned her small smile. They had not had a chance to speak in private since they left Lothlórien but were able to have small exchanges like that every now and then. Rayne turned back to the sky as a small woodland bird flitted over. She held out her finger for the bird to perch on, which it did as it recognised her as a skin-changer.

"What have you seen, little one?" Rayne gently stroked the smooth feathers of the creature. It jumped nervously on her finger before meeting her eye.

"Foul creatures with the mark of a White Hand run along the western shore. The eastern shore is patrolled by orcs," the little bird tweeted quietly to Rayne. She snapped her head around to look at the western shore. She could hear heavy footsteps which confirmed the bird's report.

"Thank you, friend," she placed a soft kiss on the bird's head before lifting her hand for the creature to fly from. She watched it flutter down the river before turning to Gimli's bewildered face.

"Did ye just speak to that bird?" Rayne nodded to him, making his expression more confused.

"My father taught me how to understand all the creatures of Arda long ago," she sighed at the memory.

"That is a rare gift. How did your father come by this knowledge?" Legolas was curious to know more about her but Rayne shook her head.

"One day you will learn more of him, but it is not this day," she answered, confirming to herself that she would reveal her true nature soon. Her lowered tone was noted by Legolas so he moved from the topic.

"What did the bird have to say?" Gimli nodded at the Elf's question, though he probably wanted to be the one to ask it, knowing the Dwarf.

"Nothing…" Rayne's eyes drifted again to the western shore.

* * *

As darkness fell the Fellowship stopped to rest on a small island. Most of the Halfings were glad to have some rest though Frodo refused to eat or sleep, even after Sam's pestering. As Rayne was dousing the fire, Aragorn walked to her side.

"Boromir and I will take first watch. Can you and Legolas take second? I have noticed that both of you are enjoying each other's company," a small grin played on his face. Rayne narrowed her eyes.

"I know not of why you grin like that Aragorn, but I would be happy to take second watch no matter who I had to sit with," Rayne attempted to keep a straight face as she shrugged of Aragorn's assumption.

"I saw you two the other night. You cannot lie to me Rayne, I have known you far too long," his grin grew as Rayne sighed and sunk her head into her hands. Aragorn stood and walked away chuckling to himself. _At least he thinks he's funny_, she thought. She lay down in her bedroll and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

A few hours later, Rayne awoke. Her watch was about to start so there was no point in going back to sleep. Sitting up, she noticed that Frodo was still awake, staring at the ground. His eyes looked up at her movement when she crept over.

"I will not tell you that you should sleep Frodo," she smiled kindly at him, "But I will say that whatever it is that troubles you, you are most welcome to speak to me about it," she brushed one of his dark curls out of his face before going to relieve Aragorn and Boromir of their watch.

Rayne sat on a log, alone in darkness, listening to the wind in the trees and the gentle breathing of her sleeping companions. After a few minutes Legolas sat beside her, so close that their shoulders were practically touching. He took her hand in his, threading their fingers neatly together.

"Legolas," she turned to him, a small lopsided smirk appearing on her face, "We are supposed to be keeping watch," he raised an eyebrow at her contradictory expression which just made her smile more.

"As you wish, _meleth nin_," he brushed his lips against hers before pulling away. Rayne could feel colour rising to her porcelain cheeks. She could hear Legolas chuckle beside her so she gave him a stern look, or at least an unimpressed one given the situation.

"So," Legolas sat back against the rock behind them, "What is this gift of yours that Galadriel mentioned?" Rayne turned back to look at him, making sure he was focusing on her.

_This would be my gift_, Rayne made a brief connection with their minds and watched the ellon's eyes widen as he heard her voice in his head. He sat forward again in the blink of an eye, staring at her with a strange expression.

"Why don't you use that more often?" his brow furrowed making Rayne laugh to herself.

"I once made a habit out of it and I kept accidently letting everyone hear my thoughts. After a few connections I can do it without looking at the person so I had to start being careful with it," she shook her head as she remembered her embarrassment of when she was young, "It got me in trouble with my father several times," she laughed. They continued to talk about their childhoods until dawn came and they had to wake the others up.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they had set out on the river again. This time Rayne kept her eyes trained on the western shore, trying to catch glimpses of the creatures there. In front of them, she saw Aragorn tap Frodo lightly on the shoulder as they neared two towering statues.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin," he smiled proudly. As they passed by the majestic carvings, looks of awe swept over the Fellowship's faces. They were truly a sight to behold.

Just beyond the Argonath, the rush of the Falls of Rauros could be heard. The Fellowship pulled the boats up onto a gravel beach on the western shore. They began to set up a camp and Sam started to cook a meal for them. Aragorn stood on the shore looking over the lake.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," he nodded to himself as he planned the journey ahead. Gimli grunted at his words.

"Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin turned to the Dwarf in alarm, "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Gimli growled at Aragorn's dismissal. Legolas wandered to Aragorn's side.

"We should leave now," Legolas urged Aragorn but he shook his head.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it," Rayne walked towards them to justify Legolas' anxiety.

"The bird told me that foul creatures ran along the western shore. In my mind I would risk the orcs if we could avoid an unknown enemy," the Man and Elf turned to her.

"The bird?" Aragorn look confused at her.

"The other day a bird spoke to her whilst we were sailing. You told us that it did not speak anything of importance," Legolas stepped towards her when she nodded her head.

"I did not wish to cause concern until it was necessary to reveal the situation," she looked them both in the eye.

"Legolas may I speak with you alone?" Aragorn turned to the Elf who nodded back to him. They walked down the shore though Rayne could still hear their conversation when they stopped.

"How did she converse with a bird?" Aragorn glanced at Rayne who was watching them, expressionless.

"She said her father taught her how to understand them, though I know not of why this is important."

"She told me she was 508 years old. She came to Rivendell around 70 years ago, seeking shelter after the death of her father. If this is true then surely her father could not have been mortal, especially if he possessed such knowledge that those of the race of Men do not," he lowered his voice slightly, "I believe she is keeping something to herself," both Man and Elf subconsciously turned to the green-eyed woman who had overheard the entire encounter. Rayne nodded her head to them in confirmation of their beliefs and raised a finger to her lips. She did not wish for the others to know anything at the moment.

The trio returned to the camp where Gimli was still grumbling about being told to rest by Aragorn. After a quick inspection, Rayne felt there was something amiss.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry questioned when he returned from collecting fire wood. Aragorn looked around seeing that not only Frodo was missing but Boromir too was absent. He could only pray that Boromir's intentions were not what he thought they were.


	10. Parting Ways

**A/N: **_I know a few of you want me to get Rayne to tell Legolas but I have something planned for the big reveal and it will be in a few chapters (promise!) This chapter I have changed a few things from the original way things happened to get it the way I wanted but I think it is okee. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Ten: Parting Ways**

The remaining members of the Fellowship stood by the lake for several silent minutes. None were sure whether they should go and look for Frodo. Eventually, Rayne picked up on some shouting in the distance; notably Boromir shouting about the Ring. She ran a few metres to the noise, the others following her with their eyes.

"Legolas, do you hear that?" she turned back but the Elf shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Rayne sighed. How was she going to explain her superior hearing to him? Suddenly the shouting became more aggressive so she started to run towards the sound, despite the questions from her companions. She could feel the urgency in her heart to stop Boromir from taking the Ring. After sprinting through the trees for a while, Rayne came across a distressed Boromir, though there was still a madness in his eyes. She slowed as she approached him.

"What have you done Boromir?" the Man looked up at her but gave no answer, "What did you do to Frodo?"

"I tried to take it… I… attacked him… the Ring…," Boromir held his head in his hands, ashamed of his actions. Rayne dropped down to the ground next to him.

"Where is he now? It is not safe for him to be alone," she put a hand on his shoulder, though she was still angry at him for what he had done.

"He put on the Ring, Rayne," her eyes widened at his words. She turned to see Aragorn behind her. He nodded and ran off to find the Halfling.

"Boromir, we need to find the others," she pulled him off the ground. He nodded and together they made their way through the forest.

After a few minutes of searching, they heard the small voices of Merry and Pippin. Rayne and Boromir ran towards the sound and saw both Halflings retreat from a large band of Uruk-Hai. _So those are what the bird was talking about,_ Rayne thought.

"Boromir, go and help them. I will look for Frodo and Sam," the Man nodded and ran towards Merry and Pippin. Rayne watched him go and then looked around her, spotting a dark-haired Halfling scrambled down the hill. She began to run to him, attracting the attention of a few Uruk-Hai in the process. They were not far behind her when she caught up with Frodo.

"You're leaving aren't you?" the Halfing looked over his shoulder, "You need to get to the boats quickly, the Uruk-Hai are not far behind," as she said this a howl came from behind them. Rayne walked to Frodo and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I can get you there faster. You just need to trust me," Frodo nodded suspiciously. Rayne took a step back and exhaled deeply. She shut her eyes and willed herself to change her skin. Frodo was staring at the spectacle in surprise. When the transition was complete, the feline knelt down and motioned for Frodo to climb on her back, which he did with little hesitation but with some difficulty. As soon as he was still, she leapt off into the forest.

She could feel Frodo's small hands grip her fur as they sped down the hill towards where the boats were. It was surprising, even to Rayne that she could navigate through the trees at such a speed without hitting one. They had lost the Uruk-Hai long ago by the time they reached the shoreline. She stopped and crouched again, allowing Frodo to jump down safely before she changed back to her ordinary form.

"Good luck little one. May the Valar keep you safe on your journey," she kissed him lightly on the forehead and smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you Rayne," he returned her smile as the Horn of Gondor started to sound back in the forest. Rayne gave the Halfling one final look before running towards the sound, not bothering to skin change. _That will probably be the last I see of Frodo Baggins, _she thought solemnly.

* * *

Rayne caught sight of Boromir in the distance, defending Merry and Pippin from many foes. As she drew her swords, Boromir was struck by an arrow in his left shoulder, sending him to the ground. For a split second, time stood still; until the warrior heaved himself off the leaves and swung his sword at more of the Uruk-Hai. Rayne looked around at the mass of enemies sweeping down the hill. There were too many; she could not stand a chance against them in this form. She made one last bound towards Boromir, shape-shifting in the process. Now, the skin-changer stood between him and a brutal army. Rayne roared at the mutations around her, shaking the trees with the mighty sound.

_You will cause no more harm!_ She spoke to the creature that had shot Boromir before; or at least she thought she had. The power of her voice caused the recipient to tremble but to Rayne's confusion, all the Uruk-Hai in the vicinity stood motionless for a second, as if they too had heard her. She did not let this faze her though. With one swipe from her great paw, she sent one attacker flying into a tree, hitting two other Uruks on the way. As she was about the charge at the dark archer she felt a barrage of enemies jump onto her side, causing her to fall down the hill. Her attempts to get up were fruitless as she was held to the ground. For a moment she thought she almost heard the chieftain tell them to 'keep the Half-Breed alive' but she believed herself to be mistaken.

In the commotion, a second arrow struck Boromir, weakening him further. He fell to his knees again, this time facing Merry and Pippin. It was his will to save their lives that pulled him off the ground to make a few more swings at the Uruk-Hai. Rayne was desperately struggling against her own opponents, trying to get to Boromir's side. She managed to shake a few off, giving her the chance to aid the Son of Gondor, but it was too late. A third arrow was now protruding out of his chest, next to his heart. This time, he would not rise. The two young Halflings at his side looked about in a saddened rage and attempted a charge at the Uruks, only to be swept off of their feet and carried away, kicking and screaming in the arms of their captors.

In that time, Rayne had at last rid herself of all of the pests which were preventing her from moving. When the Halflings started to scream for help she turned to them but also noticed the Uruk-Hai archer taking aim yet again to finish Boromir off. In a decision made in rage, she leapt on the archer, knocking its bow out of its hands. It grabbed a nearby sword and began to swing wildly at the beast but she was too agile. Her claws ripped at its leg, prying a howl of pain from its lips. Rayne saw another opening in its stance and took the opportunity to seize the Uruk in her jaws and throw it into a rock nearby. As soon as she was sure that the body was truly lifeless she turned back to Boromir.

Shifting shape, she ran to his side and noticed that he had visibly paled during the fight. He lifted a shaky hand when he tried to speak.

"Never… should I have doubted you… Rayne," he looked up in sadness, unshed tears in his eyes, "Merry… Pippin…"

"I will get them back. I swear on my life I will see them saved," she brushed a hair away from his face, "Tell the others I have gone ahead. Nothing of what I am though. They need to hear that from me," Boromir nodded weakly, "Rest now, Son of Gondor… My friend," she blinked back tears before standing and walking in the direction that the Uruk-Hai had taken. Looking back, she changed form again and then continued to pursue them.

With quiet voices of her remaining companions far behind her, Rayne swore to herself that she would not let those Halflings fall to the torment ahead. She would not allow anymore preventable deaths at the hands of evil.


	11. Huntress

**A/N: **_First things first, answers__*****__ to __**Just A Reviewer**__'s questions are after the chapter. So, onto The Two Towers. A few POV changes, just something I am trying out. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy it!_**  
**

**Chapter Eleven: Huntress**

For three days Rayne had been hunting the Uruk-Hai. Three days that she had not walked on two legs. Three days she had lingered in their shadows, never losing sight of them. They had not noticed her presence as of yet, much to her relief. So far, each night the stars had been veiled by layers of clouds so that she was not given away. It seemed the weather was in her favour.

It was on the third day when Rayne was skulking along a ridge above the Uruk-Hai that they came to a brief stop. A collection of orcs had crept out from behind some rocks in front of the horde, preventing any further progress to their destination.

"You're late. Our master grows impatient," a foul, brown orc stumbled to the Uruk leader, "He wants the Shire-rats now. He also wants the information on the Half-Breed," Rayne's ears pricked up at this. Why was she important to them?

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them," the leader snarled at the orc. Rayne watched them carefully for a moment before turning her attention to Merry and Pippin, who were almost directly below her. From where she was crouched she could tell that Merry was unconscious and wounded on his brow.

"Merry! Merry! Wake up!" Pippin's voice reached her ears in a panicked pitch, "My friend is sick! He needs water. Please!" The Uruk leader pushed through the crowd to get to them, a menacing look in its eyes.

"Sick is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" the Uruks howled in laughter as one forced some revolting liquid down Merry's throat. It was a miracle that Rayne did not leap down to defend them; even if her self-control was lacking in feline form.

Pippin cried out in words of protest when Merry started choking, pleading for the Uruks to leave him alone, only to be silenced by the leader before it turned back to the front of the horde. Rayne prowled along the ridge, following its heavy footsteps until it returned to its original place. Another Uruk began sniffing the air, picking up on a nearby scent. Rayne flattened herself to the ground, ears pressed against her head. They had discovered her even after she had been so careful to stay downwind.

"What is it? What do you smell?" the leader stood next to the sniffing Uruk who looked beyond the back of the horde for a moment.

"Man-flesh," Rayne's ear perked up again. So she was still safe. This meant Aragorn and the others were not too far behind.

As the Uruk's started running again, at a faster pace this time, the beast looked back and sure enough there were three small silhouettes in the horizon.

* * *

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent," Aragorn jumped up from the ground where he lay; "Hurry!" the ranger set off again across the grassy plains. Behind him, Legolas came over the top of the hill, scanning the land ahead.

"Come on, Gimli!" the Elf called over his shoulder. The Dwarf grumbled something to himself before picking up speed again.

Legolas ran beside Aragorn, eager to rescue Merry and Pippin, and to catch up with Rayne. He was confused on why they had not already found her, she left to pursue the Uruks not an hour before them. Though they were slowed when they had to rest and the Uruks did not, surely she would also be resting. Boromir had said that she was almost overpowered by several enemies meaning that she must also be wounded, let alone exhausted. Something was not quite right and Legolas dreaded some of the ideas that went through his mind.

The Three Hunters made their way into a valley where the Uruks must have stopped by the looks of the sunken footprints in the ground. Aragorn knelt down and pulled a familiar looking brooch from the ground. In his haste, Legolas almost ran past him.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," the two exchanged a look of hope.

"They may yet be alive," the ranger nodded at Legolas before pocketing the trinket and rising to his feet.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" he ran off down the valley. Legolas turned back to see Gimli tumble down a hill nearby, much to his amusement.

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them," Legolas could hear the Dwarf's sigh followed by heavy breathing.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances," Gimli huffed as he attempted to catch up with them. Fortunately for him Aragorn and Legolas stopped on the next hill to survey the plains around them.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords," Aragorn scowled as he looked around, "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Legolas jumped forward onto a rock just ahead of them, staring at the band of Uruks in the distance.

"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

* * *

Hidden amongst a small outcrop of rocks Rayne watched the horde run a little further before sneaking to the next hiding place. They were just turning north-east when the beast heard a familiar voice carried on the wind.

"They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Rayne whipped her head around at the voice. _Legolas._ She stood rooted to the spot for a moment, gazing at the distant form of the Elf. _Her Elf,_ she thought but quickly shook her head at the idea. Giving the Three Hunters one last glance, she turned back to the task at hand, all the while wishing to run back to them.

* * *

"Aragorn," Legolas called the Man over quietly, "Over there, by those rocks, what do you say that is?" he pointed to a large ivory-coloured shape across the plains.

"I cannot say though I suppose it is a native creature of these lands," he nodded to himself, looking quizzically at the figure as it trotted behind the Uruks.

"For some reason that I cannot fathom, I seem to recognise it. I am sure that I have never seen something like it though," he stood thoughtfully for another moment, "It also seems to be hunting the very same horde we follow."

"Leave it be for now, the sun will soon set on another day and we must not let them escape us," Aragorn patted Legolas' shoulder gently before bounding down the hill. The Elf looked at the beast for another second before following him, Gimli rolling down in pursuit.

* * *

The Uruks had stopped a few hours after nightfall on the borders of Fangorn. Rayne was looking for a chance to rescue Merry and Pippin, leaving it up to the Uruks to make that chance.

Soon enough the less disciplined orcs began to complain about hunger and were threatening the Halflings, much to the leading Uruk-Hai's annoyance, until eventually an orc lost his head to incompetence, and a sword. Like vultures, the horde swooped down on the carcus, howling and snapping at each other. In the corner of her eye, Rayne saw Merry and Pippin crawling away from the ravenous creatures. Taking another peek at the orcs and making sure they were fully occupied, Rayne ran towards her friends, shifting as she got closer.

"Rayne!" Pippin looked up as she stumbled down next to them, unsteady on two legs from her prolonged change of state. She looked around the grass for a moment before taking a discarded axe and throwing it in front of them.

"Cut your bonds with that, then we will run into the forest for cover," the Halflings nodded at her before getting to work on the rope around their wrists. Rayne crawled over to help when Merry looked up from cutting, his eyes widening at what he saw over her shoulder.

"Behind you!" Rayne turned and moved back just enough to keep her body in one piece. One of the orcs who had voted to eat the Halflings had seen them escaping so had ran at them with its sword raised. When the weapon was brought down, intending upon splitting Rayne's head in two, it had instead caught her face, just missing the eye, and had left a deep cut running to her jaw.

Rayne lifted a hand to her wounded cheek and felt the warmth of her own blood. She snarled viciously at her attacker before launching herself onto it, pinning him to the ground as a beast. Merry and Pippin were completely forgotten. The beast snapped at the orc below, attempting to get a grip on its flesh, but it held its weapon like a shield and blocked all of her advances. After becoming increasingly irritated, Rayne pulled back to try a different method of killing the creature, when it saw the opening and smashed the hilt of the sword into Rayne's head. She stumbled back, blinking her wide eyes frantically as she tried to clear her vision.

The orc leapt up from the ground and was preparing to finish her off when a spear suddenly jutted out from its skull, rendering it dead. Rayne scuttled back as she realised that the horde which she had been hunting for the past three days had been completely wiped out by the new arrivals of some riders. Frantically, she looked around, searching for any signs of Merry and Pippin, but there were none. She could only hope they made it into the forest unharmed.

During her thoughts, the riders had already circled her, aiming their spears at the beast in a threatening but somehow curious way. She could see them speaking to each other though the lack of clarity in her head was still prominent. Once a small amount of focus was regained she concentrated on the rider immediately in front of her.

_I would appreciate it if you would lower your weapons_, Rayne was pleased that she had been able to form a coherent sentence for the man though she received a rather unexpected response to her request where the man looked about in panic at the unnamed voice.

"My lord, I believe the beast is in my head. I heard it speaking to me," the rider caught a few looks of confusion from the other men. Rayne knew she would have to speak to them properly to get any positive reaction. She sighed loudly, drawing attention back to herself, and shifted shape. With a head injury it should really be the last resort but she was far too exhausted to attempt at anymore diplomacy.

She swayed slightly when she attempted to stand, taking little notice of the darkness surrounding her vision.

"I said that I would appreciate it if you-"

Then, the very same darkness swallowed her.

* * *

_***Answers to Just A Reviewer's Questions**__:  
__**1.**__ Rayne's animal form is that of a giant feline. I am thinking like scale of an unnaturally big horse, so basically a big cat but much bigger. In chapter 7 at the end I described the appearance of the creature. There are also little bits that hint at what her form is like. The cover picture shows a concept of the face which I made from a picture of a lioness.  
__**2.**__ We will learn more of her father in time, but for now her father is not Beorn.  
__**3.**__ Her half-skinchanger thing does come into play with it but also from what we have seen so far Rayne is very careful about showing anything animalistic unless necessary (or accidental). That will change. _

_If anyone else has any questions feel free to ask!_


	12. Reunion

**A/N:**_ Quick thing: next week the updates will be on Monday and Friday because I am not home from Tuesday to Thursday. Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews! I always get really excited when I get emails now because I love to see the way you guys receive my work. Also before anyone asks, Rayne's parents are completely made up but the names are cool so it's all good._

**Chapter Twelve: Reunion**

The warmth of the sun pulled Rayne from her empty sleep, along with the gentle beat of horses on soft ground. From what she could gather with her slowly returning senses was that she was sitting on a horse, held in place by someone's arms.

"What do you think she was doing around that pack of orcs? Following them?" Rayne's mind flitted to the unfamiliar voices. She no longer felt as though these people were a threat to her, although they did hold spears against her the night before.

"I prefer the term hunting," she opened her eyes slightly, squinting against the bright sun. She grinned at the surprised face looking at her.

"It is good to see you are awake, we were worried you would be unconscious for quite some days more," a deep voice rumbled from behind her, causing her to look over her shoulder to see who was holding her up.

"Your face… I have seen it somewhere before," she tilted her head slightly at the man, "Eomer, son of Eomund I presume?"

"You seem to know me yet I know not of you."

"You even speak like your father," she laughed, "I am Rayne, daughter of Ragnar. My mother was Falathiel, daughter of Aegnor. It is a shame we must meet on such negative circumstances."

"You knew my father? He made no mention of skin-changers to me aside from the old kinship between the people of Rohan and the animal-folk," Eomer looked down at the skin-changer, "I always thought Beorn was the last."

"He is the last of those who can shift into bears. My father came from a very distant strain of skin-changers who could take the form of cats."

"You speak openly as though you trust us when we have given you no reason to," his brow furrowed, "What was your business with the orcs, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They held two of my friends captive. I was saving them, as I promised I would," she looked down, thinking of Boromir for the first time in many days, "I hope they are safe, I never saw if they got away."

Eomer sat thoughtfully as they galloped over a hill, trying to recall if there had been any others that night.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" a voice rang out over the plains, drawing the riders' attention. Eomer pulled the Rohirrim around, back to the voice, calling for his men to circle them. Before going forward Eomer took Rayne off his horse.

"Stay out of sight," he looked at her and then the closest rider as if to tell him to keep an eye on her. He turned his horse and rode to the three people they had trapped. Rayne knew exactly who they were though and was preparing to disobey Eomer's order at the opportune moment.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" she saw his head move as he scanned the three, "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Rayne sighed at Gimli. _The stubbornness of Dwarves. _She saw Eomer dismount and watched as he walked closer to the Dwarf in front of him.

"I would cut off your head — _dwarf_ — if it stood but a little higher from the ground," Rayne attempted to conceal a chuckle at what she imagined Gimli's reaction to be.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas defended the Dwarf, much to her surprise. How close had they grown since she had last seen them? The Rohirrim drew their spears closer to the Elf, returning his aggression with their own.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm," the ranger was trying to calm the situation down, "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," Eomer removed his helmet, "Not even his own kin," the spears were withdrawn after he displayed his trust in them, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished," he leaned in meaningfully, "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive and another went ahead in pursuit of them," Aragorn gave Rayne the moment she was waiting for.

"I wonder who that could be Lord Eomer," she called from behind the horses. She saw him look around at her, looking most displeased, before calling her forward. She gracefully moved past the horses which were blocking her view of her companions.

"Bless my beard!" Gimli cackled joyfully for a moment, "I didn't think we would see ye again lassie!" Rayne smiled down at him, giving his helmet a small tap just to patronise him.

"You did not truly believe that I could be brought down by a pack of unruly orcs?"

"You said nothing of having companions Lady Rayne," Rayne looked back at Eomer who was eyeing the quartet suspiciously.

"You never asked," she grinned at him childishly. When she turned around her eyes locked with Legolas', her lips going from a grin to more tender smile. In the blue oceans of his eyes she saw a look of relief but also a hurt look, perhaps because she had disappeared without a word. Rayne cast her eyes down, feeling slightly guilty.

"We slaughtered the Uruks during the night. That was where we found her," Eomer broke the tension which had started to build.

"But there were two hobbits; did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli urged.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn explained but Eomer shook his head and looked over to Rayne.

"I have an idea of where they may be, but I did not see if they escaped unharmed," subconsciously she reached up to her cheek, the scar there reminding her more of the previous night's events.

Eomer looked at them as their faces fell almost in unison at the idea that their friends could be dead. Taking pity, he whistled for some horses to come forward.

"Hasufel! Arod!" two horses appeared, one a chestnut brown, the other white, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters," he nodded to them, "Farewell," looking once more at Rayne, he mounted his own horse.

"Lord Eomer. Out of curiosity, what were you doing with our friend in your company?" Aragorn patted the chestnut horse's neck before looking up at Eomer.

"She fell unconscious when we found her and I did not wish to leave her surrounded by corpses," he paused for a moment, thinking, "In truth I was also curious about her. Never before have I seen a skin-changer, let alone spoken with one."

"Did ye say skin-changer?" Gimli looked over at Rayne as she buried her face in her hands. Eomer took a moment to realise what was taking place and whispered a quiet apology to Rayne before turning his men north and riding off from the awkward encounter about to take place.

"Well," Rayne laughed to herself, "I suppose that was easier than telling you myself," she looked at her friends, searching for any kind of emotion she could find, but there was only surprise, "I last saw Merry and Pippin over there," she pointed to a plume of smoke rising nearby, trying to divert the attention from her. Aragorn simply nodded at her, to her relief, and mounted his horse; Legolas and Gimli following suit. Aragorn offered his hand to her but she declined.

"I will run alongside you."

"As long as you can keep up," he smiled down at her. She grinned at the idea. _I think it will be quite the other way around,_ she thought to herself.

Rayne stood as they rode to the smoke, giving them a decent head start. When she started to receive glances of confusion from them, she began running, shifting as she did so. In a matter of seconds she had passed the riders and was already nearing the pile of burning corpses. It was there she waited for them, though they were not too far behind.

As the other three slowed, Rayne reverted back to her normal form and looked around for where she had seen the Halflings last. She heard them dismount behind her and Gimli instantly ran forward to dig through the orc pile for any signs of them.

"Rayne," she turned to see Legolas standing behind her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Legolas-"

"Did you not trust me?" she sighed and shook her head.

"No, that is not it."

"Then what? Why did you have to keep everything about yourself guarded?" his father's infamous temper was starting to show through him.

"I was afraid, Legolas," she looked down at her shoes, not wanting to meet his eyes, "I was afraid that you would think differently of me. That you would not-" she paused for a moment.

"I would not…?" he tone had quietened down significantly.

"Love me," she whispered, hardly sure if she had spoken the words out loud or not. Legolas gave no answer except to lift his hand to her face and run his finger gently along the new wound there, as if to console her.

The stillness was broken after Aragorn let out an anguished cry when Gimli found one of the belts given to Merry and Pippin by Galadriel. Rayne pulled away from Legolas and ran to his side as the ranger dropped to his knees.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other," Aragorn pointed at the ground beneath him. Rayne saw the tracks he was referring to and looked up to see the axe she had given them to cut the ropes. She ran to it as Aragorn narrated the rest of the Halflings' journey.

"Their bonds were cut," he picked up the ropes next to Rayne, looking at her and then back at the rope, "You helped?"

"Maybe," she smiled at him. Aragorn jumped to his feet and followed more tracks, this time footprints.

"They ran over here… and were followed," the two exchanged a look of concern but the ranger continued on running along with the footprints. The other three followed him as he ran closer to the edge of the forest.

"The tracks lead away from the battle! Into… Fangorn Forest," they stopped and looked into the dense, dark mass of trees before them.

_Clever boys, _Rayne smiled at herself. So they had followed her instruction.


	13. Returned

**A/N: **_Mmm Mondays. So I tried with this one but I am starting to get drowned in revision for exams so I am finding it harder to write. At least I managed to slip in one of my favourite book Legolas lines. Please enjoy and feel free to review etc!_

**Chapter Thirteen: Returned**

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli gazed at the tall looming shapes of the trees.

"I told them to," Rayne looked down at the Dwarf, her face completely serious, "It was the best place I could think of nearby for them to take shelter in."

"Let us hope that shelter is what they found then," Gimli followed after Aragorn who was already disappearing into the trees. Rayne glanced at Legolas who stood quietly by her side before diving into the depths of Fangorn herself.

The ranger led them through the dense forest, following the subtle tracks which Merry and Pippin had left behind. Gimli ran ahead to a bush which was lightly splattered with a dark liquid. Carefully, he dabbed his fingers in the substance before tasting it.

"Orc blood!" he spat it out hastily and wiped his fingers on his armour, wanting to be rid of the filth. As he composed himself, Aragorn had run to his side where something had grasped his attention.

"These are strange tracks," he traced the outline of the imprint in the ground. The others gathered round, looking down at the discovery. The strange thing about it was that Merry and Pippin's tracks ended just where these began. They each looked around the clearing for any more signs of their lost friends.

"The air is so close here," Gimli shuddered, showing obvious discomfort for being in the forest.

Legolas scanned the trees, lost in thought, "This forest is old, very old," he turned back to his companions, "So old that I almost feel young again, as I have not felt since I journeyed with you children."

"Children?" Rayne folded her arms across her chest, pretending to be insulted. He merely smirked at her, his eyes glistening with mirth. It was then that a deep voice echoed through the forest, speaking in an unfamiliar tongue. In panic, Gimli raised his axe and looked about skittishly.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas' eyes widened in awe.

"Gimli!" Aragorn turned back to the Dwarf, "Lower you axe."

Gimli eyed his axe and then was hit by a wave of realisation before gently lowering it to the ground, raising his free hand in surrender to the trees. Rayne chuckled quietly at him, which earned her a malicious glare.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas smiled at his surroundings.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli huffed, looking at Rayne expectantly as if asking for a logical answer.

"Perhaps they were discussing what to do with the axe wielding Dwarf which stumbled into their territory, showing them no respect," she smiled playfully at him whilst he sighed loudly at her.

"_Aragorn, something is out there!"_ three of them tensed at Legolas' words, whilst Gimli looked about in confusion as to what he said.

"_What do you see?" _Aragorn crept up to his shoulder, watching as the Elf's eyes darted about.

"The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn's hand went to the hilt of his sword and Legolas notched an arrow in his bow carefully. Gimli had already raised his axe out of instinct and held it there, ready to fight. Rayne eyed all three whilst she stood there, feeling a warm sensation flood through her in preparation for the change.

"We must be quick," on Aragorn's command they turned to attack, only to be blinded by a white light coming from the wizard. Legolas' arrow, along with Gimli's axe, was deflected away. Aragorn's sword glowed red as it became blisteringly hot and he had to drop the weapon. In the middle of her transition, Rayne had been forced to stop by the wizard's power, leaving her with a shoulder blade out of place and her spine stretched out a few inches too far.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," a low voice came from the white figure, somewhat familiar yet not so.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect," he paused, "Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the light dimmed after Aragorn's words were spoken, revealing an old friend returned to them from the very depths of Khazad-dûm. Legolas bowed before him, the Dwarf following suit. Feeling his power on her change lessen, Rayne felt her spine shrink back to where it should be and her shoulder pop back into place, with a little encouragement. She looked into the renewed face of Gandalf as Aragorn gasped by her side.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman," Legolas shook his head as if ashamed of the assumption which they all shared.

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been," the wizard smiled at them kindly as if nothing had ever happened.

"You fell!" Aragorn stepped forward, still not believing what was before his very eyes.

At this Gandalf's bright face fell, "Through fire. And water…" and then he retold his resurrection and the death of the Balrog. At the end of it, the reality of the situation fell onto Aragorn and he whispered the wizard's name in awe.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," he smiled in memory, "_I_ am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide," he walked forward and placed a hand upon Rayne's shoulder, "I apologise for having to stop your transition then, little one."

Rayne grinned up at him and pulled the wizard into a warm embrace, "You have no need to apologise _mellon nin_." Gandalf chuckled and pulled away, looking at each of them before setting off to leave Fangorn.

Gandalf strode through the forest at a hasty pace, Aragorn walking beside him, "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli grunted as he took long strides to keep up with the pace.

"At least you will not be running on this journey. That should compensate for the distance," Rayne smiled down at him.

"Aye, that's true lassie," he nodded his head.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn looked to Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…" the trees groaned again as Gimli insulted them, "I mean charming, quite charming forest." Rayne laughed at his unease as he stumbled over roots.

"It was more than mere chance, or influence, that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," Gandalf turned to the Dwarf, "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn whispered to Gandalf, "You still speak in riddles," they laughed together before continuing on.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong," to this Gimli grew worried again, "So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Gimli mumbled to himself about how Gandalf was now 'grumpier' than he used to be as they neared the forest edge once more. Before stepping out into the blazing sunlight, Rayne ran a hand down the bark of a tree, bidding farewell to the mystical forest. When she had returned to her friends' sides Gandalf whistled across the plains, the sweet sound echoing over the grass.

In answer came a light-hearted whinny as a shining white horse galloped towards them, slowing to greet Gandalf properly.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas looked at the horse in awe as it welcomed the wizard like an old friend.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf petted the horse, "He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

Rayne looked curiously at Shadowfax, "I suppose he is rather quick then," Gandalf looked at her strangely before nodding, "Let us see who is quicker."


End file.
